We're gonna do this thing my way!
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: It's all about a girl called Johanatashia (oc). She meets up with the Bladebreakers and the Allstarz at the American tournament. They better watch out though cos she's on America's most wanted list. ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

CTB: Welcome, victims of my stories. This story promises to KILL you. Mwahahaha.  
  
Kenny: Erm.. haven't you forgotten something, or should I say, someone.  
  
CTB: Oh yeah, meet the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson: Hey all.  
  
CTB: By the way, my friend, Roderick, says what's up.  
  
Max: Just the usual, defeating mad scientists who want to take over the world with an army of bitbeasts.  
  
Rei: That's what we do everyday. It gets a bit boring though. I mean, always the same thing.  
  
Kai: Get on with the fucking story.  
  
Everyone: GASP  
  
CTB: Language! Oh well, here's the story. Maybe lots of swearing in this one. By the way, I used one of the girl's names from the Characters Needed thing. But I didn't use the actual character. Ok?  
  
We're gonna do this thing my way!  
  
By Chocolate Teddy Bear  
  
"Here we are at the American tournament ladies and gents. Here in the first round we have the Freestylers against the Allstarz."  
  
The first round went to the Allstarz, just like the second.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I want her caught!" yelled a man in a black suit.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't, she keeps escaping sir." Replied another man in a suit.  
  
"Well that's not good enough. Get our best agents on the job. I want her arrested." Said the first man.  
  
"Yes sir." The second pulled a walky-talky out of his pocket. "We need agent 63 and 91 to catch that rodent, Johanatashia."  
  
"There on it." Answered a voice.  
  
Back to the tournament  
  
"For the third round we have Michael from the Allstarz and Josh from the Freestylers." Announced the DJ.  
  
"Excuse me. Coming through. Thank you." (By the way, there is like a little path round the top of the room, above all the seats. If you don't get what I mean say in your review. It's on the top floor.) Yelled a girl pushing her way through a boy and a girl talking.  
  
"Come back here. You are under arrest." Yelled two men as they tried to catch up with her. She wore a grey bikini and had a brown satchel thrown over her shoulder. She had flaming red hair up in a messy bun and grey eyes.  
  
Unluckily she ran into a group of 5 people and sent them all to the ground.  
  
"Come on." She said. "They'll be after you to now."  
  
"Hey, all of you, you're under arrest." The men in suits yelled again. They were all running now, trying to get away from the men.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting you into this," the girl panted. "Take my advice, instead of running round in a circle again, keep going straight ahead. Take the first right, you'll need these keys cos it's locked. Remember to lock it from the inside once you're in. Go through the trap door. There'll be a small girl in there. Say Joey sent you and she might give you guys a snack. See you round." That was all she said before she jumped of the railings. The boys didn't stick round to get arrested. They ran on and went down through the trap door.  
  
In front of them sat a small girl, who was about 3 years old, eating a packet of crisps. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"W..w..who are y..you?" she stammered.  
  
"Erm..Joey sent us." Said a boy with blue hair hidden under a cap.  
  
"Oh, that's ok then." She replied with a smile. "My names Lattice (La-tee- s)."  
  
"I'm Tyson." Said the blue haired boy.  
  
"I'm called Rei." Said a black raven-haired boy.  
  
"Max." said a cheerful blonde.  
  
"My names Kenny." Said a brown haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Hn." Said a slate and blue coloured hair boy.  
  
"He's Kai." Said Tyson.  
  
"I know who you are. You're the Bladebreakers." Lattice had black hair with red streaks and grey eyes. She wore black shorts and a grey T-shirt.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Joey jumped with style from the railings, right into the middle of the beydish.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" demanded Michael.  
  
"Gotta run. See ya round." She winked at him before running off. She ran up all the stairs to the top floor, along the corridor, she pulled out her keys and let herself in and slid down the trap door.  
  
"Joey." Squealed the little girl as she latched herself onto Joey.  
  
"Do you mind me asking why those men were chasing you?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well," she started a story, which shocked all of the Bladebreakers.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Remember, at least 5 reviews or nothing ever gets updated :P  
  
By the way, how are Lee and Mariah related? It's really getting on my nerves cos I don't know. And Rei and Lee? What about them as well? I would be eternally grateful if someone could tell me.  
  
Remember to write lots of nice things ;) 


	2. The Fountain of Dreams, Enter the Blade ...

CTB: Hiya all. I'm back to haunt you all. I'm not sure what is really going to happen in this chappie but there you go. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, it means a lot to me, I didn't think I was ever going to get 5 reviews. I want to say one last thing. WHY IS NO-ONE READING AND REVIEWING MY OTHER STORIES!?!?! They're really good, seriously. I'm never going to get to write more chapters if no one does. All I'm asking is for a few reviews.  
  
I'm sorry Lady BlackDragonFire if I offended you in any way. This one should have more description and feeling in. Back to the main point, here's the second chapter.  
  
If you don't like lots of speaking DON'T READ!  
  
"Talking" 'thinking'  
  
The Fountain of Dreams, Enter the Blade Ninja's  
  
Johanatashia sat in the room that she had been sitting in only a few minutes ago. It had grey walls and a grey tiled flooring. The only items in there were was a small fridge, two chairs around a small table, a bean bag and a few books lay on a tiny shelf. She had just told the biggest lie she could have ever said. No one could blame her though, she had to, for the safety of her and Lattice.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Well, this is my sister Lattice and I'm called Johanatashia, but please call me Joey. It all started when, erm, our home got, erm, blown up, yeah, that's the one. The BBA workers here don't like us because, erm, we stole food, and it goes on and on, you know."  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
She laughed as she thought back. 'Those three boys were so gullible, what were there names again. Oh yeah, Tyson, Max and Kenny. The other two didn't look like they believed me.'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Wow. Must have been horrible." Tyson said.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Said Kenny. Max was almost in tears.  
  
"I think you guys should relax, I heard you have a match tomorrow. That door leads to a spare room with five sleeping bags and a couch. I know it's not much but please make yourselves at home"  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Suddenly Tyson popped his head round the door, making Joey jump.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a cheeky grin, " just wondering where your fridge is."  
  
Meanwhile (in a flat)  
  
"Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding." The girl sang as she jumped round the room. She had brown just below the shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a C scar on her cheek.  
  
"Do you have to sing that loud Caroline?" asked an annoyed boy. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, an annoyed frown and a Z scar on the side of his cheek.  
  
"For a matter of a fact, yes I do Zero." Caroline answered back.  
  
"You can't blame her, it is a great song." Said another boy. He had dark hair, hazel eyes, dark skin and an X scar right on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you X" She said with a satisfied grin on her face. The boy called X walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Would it be wrong, would it be right, if I took my life tonight, chances are that I might." She started singing again.  
  
"Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide." Another boy joined in singing with Caroline.  
  
"Great now Axl's joined in." Moaned Zero. Axl had blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin and a A scar on the side of his forehead.  
  
"Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, nothing's alright, nothing's fine, I'm running and I'm crying." They carried on singing. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Yelled a Mexican boy called Spyro. He had black eyes and an S scar on his cheek.  
  
"No, I will." Caroline yelled back. "Hello," she said as she picked up the phone. "What do you want?...A mission?...Wait a minute." She held the phone to her top for a moment. "Guys, the BBA are on the phone. They want us to go under cover to help capture a girl who's causing a few problems for them."  
  
"Why?" asked X.  
  
"Yeah, what will they do for us?" asked Zero.  
  
"I'll ask," she held the phone to her ear again. "Why should we help you?" She held the phone to her top again. " The guy said he could pay us." Everyone looked at each other.  
  
'If we get paid then we could move out of this flat, have a decent living, afford new beyblade parts and everything.' X thought.  
  
"So captain, what do you think?" Asked Spyro.  
  
"Let's go for it."  
  
"Yeah, Mr? Mr Diath, we accept." Caroline put the phone back on its hook. "He told us to meet him at that fountain in town in an hour." Silence fell upon the Blade Ninjas like a blanket as the last line of the song played.  
  
I can't go on living this way.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Excellent." Said Mr Diath. "It was a brilliant idea of mine to get under cover agents."  
  
"Yes sir, it was sir."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The knock on the door made the Bladebreakers jump. Joey entered with a drink for all of them.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come out to town with me today?" asked Joey.  
  
"That sounds good to me, as long as we're going to a restaurant." Tyson cheered. Lattice appeared behind Joey.  
  
"Joey, will we be going to the fountain?" The little girl questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes we will." She answered.  
  
"Good. I have something to wish for, for both of us." She ran off with a cute grin on her face.  
  
"The fountain?" asked Max.  
  
"I hear there's one in the centre of town." Said Kenny.  
  
"You're correct. Lattice loves it there, she says it makes her feel at home."  
  
Back with the Ninja's  
  
"That man better turn up or I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Caroline complained.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here, he's only five minutes late." Axl reasoned.  
  
The fountain was a beautiful circular one, in the middle it had 4 ladies all dressed in flowing gowns. They were knelt on the floor in pain. In the middle of the 4 woman stood another woman, she look proud and powerful. She stood above everyone, and was pointing a staff in the direction of north.  
  
"Excuse me." Joey came pushing through with Lattice at her side and the Bladebreakers behind her.  
  
"No!" Caroline stated, she was not going to give up her space at the side of the fountain. Mr Diath told them to meet him at the North side of the fountain and they were going to stay there. It was extremely crowded and if she let them through they would probably get pushed to the back.  
  
"But we want to sit by the fountain, my dau - I mean sister wants to make a wish." Joey argued with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well maybe we want to sit here as well." The rest of the Blade Ninjas were now by her side. "You're not the most important people here you know." That's when Caroline spotted it. "The Bladebreakers? Do you really think you can improve your chances just by having the Bladebreakers standing behind you."  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"Don't answer back to me, it's over 25 degrees, so I'm hot and annoyed, don't mess with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's it!" Caroline argued. She launched herself at Joey.  
  
"Woah, calm down Caroline." X grabbed her round the waist to stop her from smashing the other girl's head in. 'Why does she always seem to pick a fight with every girl she sees. She's like a walking time bomb.'  
  
"Leave her, if she wants to smash another girl into a million pieces, let her." Zero added. X, helped by Axl, managed to pull the kicking and screaming girl away from the fountain.  
  
"Sorry bout that," Spyro said to Joey. "PMSing if you ask me." He whispered to her. She let out a small giggle and watched the boys drag the girl away.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Said Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"LET GO OFF M-" Caroline stopped wriggling and screaming as she realised that her team-mates were silent. In front of them was a limo with two men in black suits standing by the door. Once opened a man also in a black suit stepped out his face was hidden underneath a black hat.  
  
"Hello, Blade Ninjas."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
CTB: Well there you go, I need to get another 5 reviews remember so  
  
Ninjas: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Authors Note

This story has been put on hold until I can figure out what to do with it. X and me have broken up and I'm unsure what I should do with the story. If I figure something out I'll tell you guys!  
  
Very sorry! Chocolate Teddy Bear 


End file.
